


a night to remember

by hyucksdream



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College!Adam, Fluff, M/M, The Barns, Vulnerable Adam, ends really happy, kinda sad, long distance, mention of sarchengsey, ronan and adam miss each other, ronan misses adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksdream/pseuds/hyucksdream
Summary: Ronan took a deep breath and walked into Adam's building. He knocked on the dorm he knew was Adam's from when Gansey visited, and waited. He imagined Adam studying on the other side of the door, sitting at the desk, then getting up to open the door.(or, the one where Ronan makes an impulsive decision that turns out well)





	a night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I love pynch so much! If you have any criticism, or anything to comment, please do! i'd love feedback! find me on wattpad @ fivesaucelosers and twitter @ stromberguitar!

Ronan missed Adam. Ever since Adam had left for college, there was an emptiness around the Barns. Even though Opal was there, the Barns was missing an essential person, which was Adam. 

So Ronan made a split second decision. Impulsiveness came as easy as breathing to Ronan. He quickly packed a duffel bag and got into his BMW. The first order of business was dropping Opal off at Blue's. Blue welcomed her with open arms, literally, so Ronan had no worries about her. 

Next, he visited Gansey to let him know where he was going, just so he didn't pester Ronan while he was trying to spend time with Adam. 

Then he drove. He slid the windows down and drove as fast as he could without getting pulled over. 

When he finally arrived at the place Adam spent most of his time now, he took a couple moments to look around. 

He imagined Adam walking down the road, scuffed sneakers, worn out clothes and all. He was happy that Adam was happy. Even if it was killing him to be away from him. 

Ronan took a deep breath and walked into Adam's building. He knocked on the dorm he knew was Adam's from when Gansey visited, and waited. He imagined Adam studying on the other side of the door, sitting at the desk, then getting up to open the door. 

The door swung open and Adam's eyes widened with shock. "What the hell, Lynch?" it was said with love. 

"Missed you, Parrish," Ronan barely managed to say, much less insult him. 

Then they were hugging. They didn't know who went in for the hug, but it didn't matter. Ronan had missed Adam beyond words, and he knew that Adam didn't miss him any less. 

They had talked on the phone, but it wasn't the same. 

When the finally pulled apart, Ronan leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Adam's lips. 

"Come on," Adam said and Ronan followed Adam into the room. 

It was small, but Adam was used to small. It looked like any basic dorm room. And Ronan was more interested in the bed. 

"So what made you decide to come down here with no warning? Did you miss me that much?" Adam asked, and a light blush spread through Ronan's cheeks. 

"Shut the fuck up, Parrish. So what if I did?" Ronan replied, an eyebrow raised. 

"I would tell you that I missed you just as much."

That enough was plenty reason for Ronan to tackle him onto the bed, kissing him passionately. 

They didn't do more than make out. Neither of them wanted to waste time they could spend talking. 

So Adam took Ronan out to talk. 

Adam apparently knew of a place where they could talk and have a good experience together. Ronan had no idea what the hell that meant, but he followed Adam anyway. 

Adam took Ronan's hand in his and they walked down the sidewalk together, enjoying each other's company. Adam pointed out everything, telling Ronan that 'that building is where I have my engineering class,' and 'that's where I work during weekends'. Ronan stayed silent, but he was happy to learn that Adam was happy. And doing well in college. 

Adam led them up a flight of stairs and they found themselves on the rooftop of a building. 

"What building is this?" Ronan asked, not because he cared if they were breaking any rules, but because he cared if Adam got caught breaking rules. 

"We can be up here. I know the professor that teaches here, he thinks I really have a shot to land a good job once I graduate," Adam explained, taking a seat on the worn blanket that was on the floor. 

Ronan took the chance to really observe Adam. He looked good. He still had bags under his eyes, but they weren't as prominent, and his eyes were sparkling with happiness. 

"Have you met anyone?" Ronan asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice. 

"Yeah, I've made lots of friends," Adam said, knowing exactly what Ronan would say after this. 

"But no one that's more than a friend, right?" Ronan asked, and it was so unlike him that Adam had to turn to look at him. 

The was vulnerability in his face, and he didn't try to hide it. Adam knew that they would both get jealous and possessive, but he didn't know that Ronan would be so vulnerable. 

"No," Adam said, not letting his face show anything. "There's no one better, or more important to me than my boyfriend, who goes by the name Ronan Lynch."

Ronan smiled at that, and wrapped an arm around Adam. Adam sunk into the touch, and both of them realized how much they had missed the other. 

"Are you staying the weekend?" Adam asked hopefully. It was a stark change from before. Before college, Adam never said anything with hope in his voice. Ronan was glad. 

Ronan nodded. "If you want me to?"

"Of course I want you here, Ronan," Ronan didn't miss the way Adam said his name. "I missed you so fucking bad."

Ronan stood up. "Then let's make this a night to remember."

Adam stood up as well, brushing off the dust from his jeans, which looked newly bought and made his ass look good. 

Ronan didn't comment on it, but just started walking. 

"Do you wanna stay in or go out?" Ronan asked Adam. 

"We could go out if you want," Adam said, never the one to force Ronan to do anything he didn't want. 

"What do you wanna do, Adam?" 

"Stay in, I guess," he muttered and kicked a rock in his way. 

So there was a part of the old Adam left, Ronan thought. 

"Okay, then this will be the best night you've ever spent in your dorm room. Wait, what about your roommate? Kick him out," Ronan said. 

Adam rolled his eyes. "He should be out for the entire night."

Ronan raised an eyebrow. "I wanna meet this guy."

"You will, don't worry," Adam rolled his eyes again. 

Once they were back in the dorm room, they were heavily making out on the couch. One thing led to another, before they were both naked and beyond happy. 

~

Adam awoke to the sound of his roommate, Josh, coming in. 

He raised a hand to his lip, gesturing that Josh stayed quiet. Josh tip-toed exaggeratedly, grabbed a bag of toiletries, and then left, obviously going to the restrooms. 

Ronan was sleeping, looking quite peaceful. Adam had missed Ronan so much sometimes, it physically hurt in his chest and he wasn't able to focus on studying. Ronan had been trying to text more often, and it did them both good, it relieved some of the pain, but it hadn't stopped hurting until this evening, when Ronan had surprised him. 

Adam pressed a kiss to Ronan's forehead before untangling them. They had been entwined together, feet a tangled mess, Ronan's hand thrown over Adam's stomach. 

Adam had started to leave the bed when Ronan said hoarsely, "Don't go."

He sat back down on the bed and Ronan rubbed his eyes before stretching. Adam smiled softly at the sight, Ronan being soft and lovable, not the vicious, carefree guy he pretended he was. 

"Morning," Adam greeted, once Ronan sat up. 

"I'm not done sleeping," he grumbled and pulled Adam back into his chest as they fell back onto the bed. 

They cuddled for a while, talking about Adam's adventures at college, and Adam wondered about Blue, Gansey, Henry, Opal, and even Ronan's brothers. They exchanged news and stories and feelings. 

Ronan had been wanting to say this since last night. It was the reason that he had impulsively driven up to Adam. 

"I love you," he stated. 

Adam froze, looked at Ronan, and then he responded. "I love you too."

Ronan grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss to Adam's lips, cheeks, forehead, neck, basically anywhere he could reach. 

"Now I get why you drove up here. You had news to tell me. My tough boyfriend's become a cute little softie," Adam said and poked Ronan in the cheek. 

Ronan batted his hand away, but he couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his face. "Say it again."

"I love you, Ronan. I love you so much it hurts my heart when I go too long without seeing you. I love you more than anyone else in the world. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend Christmas break with you and Opal at the Barns," Adam told Ronan. 

Needless to say, they didn't end up having much of a productive day.


End file.
